villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Card Soldiers
The Card Soldiers are the loyal servants of the Queen of Hearts, and the secondary antagonists of Disney's 13th full-length animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. They were voiced by the late Larry Gray and the late Don Barclay in the original film, and they were all currently voiced by the famous voice actor, Corey Burton. Background Personality The Card Soldiers are loyal, cunning, serviceable, and obedient servants who make up the Queen's military force and they always obey her orders. However, this is mostly due to the tremendous fear that they have of her rather than loyalty. They are first seen in the movie adaptation of "Alice in Wonderland" as they are depicted painting a rose tree red as the roses are red, which would easily infuriate the Queen. The cards can also live in fear, as it is evident where one card did not get to his designated spot during a game of croquet and thus was taken away to be beheaded. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland'' The three card soldiers are seen painting the white roses red, while Alice makes her way into the garden of the Queen of Hearts. The cards explain that the white roses were planted by mistake and that they fear to behead if the mistake is unfixed. Seeing the seriousness of the situation, Alice offers to help them. However, the Queen soon appears and is shown to be extremely vituperative and cruel about the red paint instead of the white roses. When none of the cards confess to the "crime", she orders them to have their heads cut off. The three card soldiers are then dragged off by other cards. Other cards act as croquet hoops when the Queen challenges Alice. The cards openly cheat to allow the Queen to win; they move, so that the Queen's ball can go through, but also make certain that Alice's ball cannot. One of the cards doesn't get to his spot in time, and so he is taken away to be beheaded. During Alice's trial, anonymous card soldiers act as Alice's guards. They surround the defendant's box and stop Alice from escaping. Later, they chase after her as the Queen ordered them. ''House of Mouse'' The cards are minor characters in the series and occasionally appear as contemptuous performers like Timon and Pumbaa. In Mickey's House of Villains, they locked all of the heroes in the kitchen as the villains took over. ''Once Upon a Time'' The card soldiers are present in the show with the Queen of Hearts and capturing the Evil Queen and the Mad Hatter when they visit Wonderland. However, they are non-anthropomorphic card soldiers. Gallery Images CardSoldiers2.jpg|Tim Burton's Card Soldiers 241px-Card_Soldiers_KHREC-1-.png|Card Soldiers as seen in the game "Kingdom Hearts". MuchosVillanosSentados.png Videos Alice in Wonderland OST - 20 - Painting the Roses Red March of the Cards Alice in wonderland Card march Navigation Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Stock Characters Category:Organizations Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Possessed Object Category:Oppressors Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Conspirators Category:Live Action Villains